coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 949 (28th January 1970)
Plot Stan starts at the bakery as a nightwatchman. Hilda confesses to Ernie that she's missing him at night. Willie Piggott asks Emily to tell him how much Len's tender is for the student hostel job but she refuses outright. He threatens to refuse to renew the Camera Shop lease and evict Ena unless she co-operates. She keeps the blackmail threat from Ernie. Ray has too much work on to look over the tender and Len suggests that he gets Emily to assist him. Hilda has the house curtains closed to try and keep Stan's body clock in sync. Maggie confesses to Elsie and Len that she misses Les's company. Annie has to clean the Rovers when Hilda works at the salon instead, although she’s late turning up there as well. In front of Piggott, Ray asks Emily to go over the tender figures for them but she refuses. Audrey thinks Sandra isn't looking after Ray properly. Hilda yells at the coalman for making too much noise, waking Stan in the process as he tries to catch up on his sleep. Ernie tells a guilt-ridden Emily about his ambitions to expand the business. Piggott rings Emily, ascertaining that Audrey also works at the yard. Hilda yells at Annie in the street when they argue about her not turning up for work, waking Stan up again. Emily overhears Ena saying how much she enjoys living in her flat. As Hilda yells at two boys for playing football with a tin can in the street, Len tells her that Stan's turned up at the yard, determined to sleep there instead. Audrey tells Sandra that Ray is only with her because he's in a wheelchair. Stuart Coates returns and Elsie buys a load of cheap "feather-light lacquer" hairsprays off him because she feels sorry for him. Ray asks Len if his heart is really in getting the contract, saying he'll never graft unless he has encouragement. Under Piggott's watchful eye, a reluctant Emily phones Len and agrees to help with the tender. Cast Regular cast *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed Guest cast *William Piggott - George A. Cooper *Stuart Coates - Michael Percival *Two Boys - Trevor Chatfield, Donald Forster *Wendy - Wendy McConnell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office *Camera Shop *Alan Howard's Salon Notes *Bernard Youens was credited as Stan Ogden in this episode and the previous one in TV Times but appears in neither. It is possible that the actor was ill and a hasty rewrite amended his intended scenes as the character is spoken of frequently throughout the episode. *Eileen Derbyshire makes an error and calls Willie Piggott "Mr Bishop" in a line in the Camera Shop. *The scenes on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stan demands peace and quiet *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,350,000 homes (2nd place). Episode 0949